


Thirty- seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gentle Sex, M/M, NC-17 GIF inside!, NIne times + one, Rough Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine times out of ten, they fuck hard. And one time they don't.</p>
<p> <br/>[Chinese translation available <a href="http://genlyyy.lofter.com/post/1cfa883a_59f87ee">here</a>!!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Nine times out of ten, the Winchester’s sex life is rough, hard and fast.  
Nine times out of ten, they slam each other into walls.  
Nine times out of ten, they leave bite marks and scratches all over each other’s bodies.  
Nine times out of ten, there is not enough preparation and they feel sore afterwards.  
Nine times out of ten, they are not even fully naked.  
Nine times out of ten, it’s messy with spit, come and blood.  
Nine times out of ten, they don’t have time to even kiss afterwards.  
Nine times out of ten, they fuck on the next possible surface.  
Nine times out of ten, it’s violent and bruising.

But then tenth time?

The tenth time is different. It’s when they take their time, just make out for what seems hours, touch and explore. They caress and kiss and lick, drag it out as long as possible, are gentle with each other.  
  
And when they finally do it, shaking with lust and anticipation, it’s not fucking, it’s making love.


End file.
